


things you said while driving

by nymeriahale



Series: prompt fills [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymeriahale/pseuds/nymeriahale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt: 'things you said while driving'</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said while driving

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://internetakeover.tumblr.com/post/138075811937/7-with-remussirius-would-be-lovelyyy-have-a)
> 
> also my first remus/sirius fic!

‘Sirius, I don’t like this,’ Remus says frantically, voice climbing with their altitude. 

Sirius just laughs, throwing his head back so his long hair tickles Remus in the face.

‘Sirius,’ Remus says, trying to sound calmer, so Sirius can’t wind him up just for the fun of it. ‘Sirius, we could be seen at any moment, Muggles use the public footpaths near Hogsmeade and I hate to break it to you, but Muggle motorbikes don’t typically fly.’

‘Well if they don’t _typically_ fly then they might sometimes,’ Sirius teases, flashing a grin over his shoulder. 

‘No, Sirius, that was my mistake. Muggle motorbikes never fly, I know you know this,’ Remus clenches his teeth and tightens his grip around Sirius’ waist as Sirius revs the engine almost entirely unnecessarily and brings them up even higher. Remus has regretted a lot of decisions since he was Sorted into Gryffindor that fateful first year, but sneaking out on a non-Hogsmeade weekend because Sirius said he had something to show him might be top of the list.

‘Sirius, we’re going to be _seen_ ,’ Remus warns, giving in to his nerves and allowing his voice to falter into frantic again. ‘We’re going to be seen and then we’ll be arrested and the Potters or your Uncle might have the money to bail you out but you know full well that I don’t!’

‘Don’t be silly, I’d protect you,’ Sirius answers, looking over his shoulder to make eye contact once again. 

Remus isn’t sure if it’s the fact that they aren’t dead yet, or the sincerity apparent in every aspect of Sirius’ tone and line of his expression, but that does relax him a little. ‘Okay,’ he replies simply, nodding, and Sirius smiles. The moment doesn’t last long. ‘For Merlin’s sake look where you’re going!’ Remus half yells, spotting a tree approaching over Sirius’ shoulder.

Sirius yanks on the handlebars and their descent isn’t smooth, and neither is their landing, but he does protect Remus from the ground with his own body, so that’s something.


End file.
